Dragons (Species)
Summary Dragons in the Stonehall High universe are a little different from Mythology. Dragons are a rare race, where people can morph into dragons. Getting this ability is genetic. All dragons are distantly related, and although human to dragon breeding is allowed and encouraged, some dragons prefer to only mate with dragons, especially the royal line. Those who inter breed often go insane. Appearance Size and colour of the dragons differs from each individual, although the colour of the dragons can be due to personality traits and/or bloodline. Most dragons are loyal and therefore green, and the rarest colour is purple. Dragons can have more than one colour, due to different heritages or a mix of traits. A dragon’s human parent’s hair or skin colour can also have an impact on a dragon’s scale colour. Colours of dragon’s scales can also change due to growing personalities; young dragons are usually white. Colour does not indicate strength, nor does bloodline; it depends on the individual dragon. · Red- Passionate/ Emotional · Blue- Calm/Quiet/Peaceful · Green- Loyal/ Reliable/ Trustworthy · Purple- shows this dragon is of royal bloodline, the rarest of all colours. · Yellow- Jolly/Carefree/Relaxed · Orange- Aggressive/Arrogant/Protective (Most are arrogant, and it is rare to get a dragon fully orange) · Pink- Caring/Loving/Devoted · Brown- Thoughtful/ Eccentric/Unselfish · Black- Disciplined/ Stern/ Uncompromising · White- Naive/Innocence (rarer in older dragons) · Grey- Determined /Strong willed Most dragons grow larger in age, and never completely stop growing, although slow down in adulthood. The size of its human form has no impact on the size of a dragon, and the larger the dragon the older it is. For males and females of around the same age, they are approximately the same size, although size generally depends on the individual. About half of the dragons have four legs, and the other half have two, and use their wings as arms, or only use them for flight. The number of legs depends on genetics. Dragons also can adopt into human form, and those with human blood in them can have a more human like appearance when they change into human. “Pure blood” dragons or those who has a family line of only mating with dragons can adopt a human form, but do so poorly, as they cannot get rid of their scales or wings or horns, or a combination of all three. A dragon’s human form will look like his parents human forms. History There used to be 2 dragon clans, which descended from a common ancestor, which evolved differently based on climate. The two clans were based on appearance, whether a dragon had two or 4 legs. The dragons with four legs originated from Europe, and those with two legs originated from Russia. Dragons with no legs, or serpents, originated from China, and although similar, they are not dragons and are more magically orientated. When numbers dwindled, due to the dragon gene being recessive, both clans merged together. Dragons seldom eat people, preferring to hunt on their herds, and although they eat meat, dragons are omnivores and can eat plant matter if they chose too. Medieval knights used to attack dragons, as humans feared the creature, causing dragons to adapt a human form, which was possible for those who had human blood in them. Power and Weaknesses As told from above, dragons have the power to morph into humans. They look like humans, eat, breath and do everything as humans do, except they are more resistant to cancer and tumors, as well as magical spells. Dragons with human lineage (which is the majority of dragons) must spend equal time in both forms, as the balance within them is disrupted and their mental and physical health diminishes. A dragon can spend his time as a human state permanently if a specific seal is placed on the dragon, and this does not affect their health. Only specialists from the dragon clan can do this, and the seal is strongest if the seal is placed on the child below the age of 5 years old, and weakens the older the individual is at the time of getting sealed. The seal is tattooed onto the child, and the tattoo vanishes when the seal breaks. Only extreme emotional turmoil can break the seal unwillingly. Dragons can also amplify another person’s magic or strength, just by the user touching the dragon. People used to ride upon dragons in battle in order to maximise their own power. This makes dragons powerful and useful allies. Their tough scales make it harder for magic and weapons to harm them. However dragons are prone to insanity and mental illness due to them being emotional, magical creatures, which makes them easy to manipulate, and destroy. Dragon’s bones and flesh are fire resistant, and dragon’s blood helps accelerate the healing of wounds, and helps make potions more powerful, which contributes to those who hunt them down and sell their body parts on the black market. Dragons cannot manipulate fire or any other element, they can only breathe fire. In human form, dragons are more resistant than humans to elemental magic, but magic that affects the mind still affects them. Dragons are vulnerable to weapons whilst in human form, as they don’t have scales to protect them, and for those who cannot transform properly, their scales are not strong enough to block weapons, like a sword. Dragons are immune to infections, or tumours, and cancer, but they can still be affected by viruses. There is only two viruses that affect only dragons, as other viruses have an impact on humans (they catch be because of their human blood). Dragons of “pure blood” do not catch viruses that humans get. The two viruses the dragons get are unknown and do not have a technical name, but they go by the names of, Dragon’s bane and the weakener and a dragon can catch it in both forms. Dragon’s bane is an illness dragon’s get from a virus, and the mode of transmission is unknown. The symptoms are a high fever in human form, and the inability to breathe fire in dragon form, although in both forms the victim sweats a lot and is very weak. This illness is fatal, but a healing potion containing the fabled firebird flower may spare them. The weakener is not fatal itself, but can lead to death, and is transmitted by eating the meat of those infected. It causes the weakening of the immune system, leading to dragons catching normal human illnesses and diseases they were previously immune to, and dying from them. Both diseases only affect dragons. Lifestyle Although dragons are scattered around the globe, there is a secret cave in Europe, where meetings are held monthly to address problems. All dragons, partners of the dragons and serpents are welcome to come. There is always a dragon from the royal line in charge as leader, and a council of dragons (any dragon who is a good advisor can be placed here), and no decision can be finalised unless both the leader and the council of dragons agree. In rare cases where the royal bloodline dies, another family’s scale colour will start changing, and become purple, indicating that they are the next royal family. Dragons often live alone, although many live in very small groups, and most assume roles in human society. Dragons must learn themselves how to fly, and in dragon form can survive long periods without breathing, usually the older and larger the dragon, the longer they can hold their breath. This allows them to live in the ocean, large lakes or high in the air without being frequently seen. Both 4 and 2 legged dragons can walk on all fours and their hind legs easily as they have adapted to cling to cliff sides, or mountains. It is often said that dragons who have been sealed in the past, can walk more easily on two legs than four. If a dragon child is born deformed, their dragon form is sealed, (which is the reason for inventing the seal), although it is rare for a dragon child to be deformed, and dragons and their foetuses are sturdy. For a human female, who has a dragon child, it will take a year for the child to be born, and for female dragons birthing young it takes them from 12 months to 3 years to begin to birth young, not matter the species of the child. This leads many to believe those born from a female dragon to be stronger, but it makes no difference, the shorter gestation period for the human, is because it is life threatening for the foetus to be in there any longer. In the Headquarters, it is large enough for dragons to move about freely. The elders use their human form to avoid taking up too much space. Most dragons live in caves, especially those of the old blood, and they live near their relatives. Most dragons that have experienced the world often live in apartments or houses that are scattered around the headquarters. There are many facilities such as doctors, fire fighters, detectives and police. Dragon blooded humans can leave to pursue a career however they are sealed so they are unable to speak of the whereabouts of the Headquarters. Although in the past, dragon blooded humans were looked down upon, now they are embraced. Education Young dragons are trained by an experienced dragon. When the young dragons have passed all their assessments, they are welcomed and acknowledged as adults. Some of the areas dragons study are; flying, fire breathing, melee, philosophy, history, Basic English and mathematical skills. A student’s dragon isn’t up to their mentor alone, but some classes are in a large group style, similar to the human education system. Dragon blooded humans are taught like the human education and can pursue almost any career (except that of a dragon). Rules in the dragon community About the elders: Until recently all the elders had to be dragons of royal blood. They formed an advisory that served the ruler and holds much power and authority in the Headquarters. Eventually the restrictions lessened as any dragon that was over the age of 100 could be an elder, given that a spot was available. A few years in Srecha’s rule, she allowed other species to be allowed to become an elder, as long as they were knowledgeable enough and understood dragon affairs, which had to be deemed by the other elders and the ruler. Elders have many tasks from advising the ruler, to leading armies into battle. Elders can’t officially retire, they are stuck into the job until they die, unless they are accused or charged with treason. Some strict rules: · For those who reveal the whereabouts of the headquarters, the punishment is death and the banishment of their family. · A dragon that kills another dragon (except for accidents and in self defence) will be banished. · All banished dragons are attacked on sight within the area. · If the royal bloodline dies, the dragon with the most purple (this is a random occurrence) will become ruler.